


[Podfic] Malpractice

by Liannabob



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Can be read as preslash, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, General Ross is a dick, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted to Amplificathon in 2013)Story summary:  (Answering a prompt)  Steve's medical records are a bit out of date, and as the closest thing to an expert on the Super Soldier Serum, Bruce is directed to put him through the tests S.H.I.E.L.D. wants done.The thing is, the last time Bruce was in a government medical facility, things went badly for him.Steve notices.





	[Podfic] Malpractice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Malpractice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638787) by [Liannabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob). 



Podfic length:  35 minutes

 

(Is it bad that I'm a little comforted by the fact that I also forgot to make AO3 pages for fics that I actually _wrote_?  Maybe it's just the consistency with which I'm a hot mess...)

 

Mp3 available via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bnaa87k8oa0leu7/Malpractice.mp3?dl=0)

or via Mediafire: [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?9vawa70xdxvossb)

 

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
